Music and the Uchiha
by Minkeystalker
Summary: Sasuke has a deep secret that is revealed to Sakura only on the day he leaves the village. That he has a deep undying love for............READ TO FIND OUT! Dont you love cliffhangers? BWAHAHAHAHA!


**Authors note: I enjoy being hyper :) It makes the world go round. That and money....**

**A TOAST TO LADY GAGA FOR BEING AS MESSED UP AS I AM!!! That and cookies, because their fucking AWESTRUCK!!!! **

* * *

"Sasuke! Don't leave me! I'm so in love with you I can hardly stand it!"

Sasuke stopped walking, and adjusted the shoulder strap of his backpack. Then he was gone, faster than the cold evening wind. Sakura let out a choking sob, and clutched at her chest right above her heart. The pain, was almost to great to bear.

It felt like her heart had been removed, was covered in spikes, and then replaced, making each beat of her heart pure agony. She jumped as she heard Sasuke's voice come from behind her.

"Sakura...." He whispered. The feeling of his breath on Sakura's cold neck sent shivers down her spine. She wanted so badly to turn around and embrace him. Almost as badly as she wanted him to stay.

"Sakura, I love you to.....but I have to say this...." Sakura's heart missed a beat. Did he just say he loved her? Her body went ice cold. Whatever he had to say now, she would cherish it forever.

"Sakura......SO LONG, FAREWELL! AUF WIERDERSHEN, GOODBYE! I HATE TO GO, AND LEAVE THIS PRETTY SIGHT!"

...

Sakura twitched. He _did not_ just start singing the lyrics to THE SOUND OF MUSIC! Sakura refused to believe it (1)

"Uhm....Sasuke?" She said to the raven haired boy who was now skipping circles around her.

"I didn't know you liked the sound of music..."

"How could you think I DON'T?!?! The sound of music is epic!" Sakura twitched again, as his voice suddenly lost its baritone, and went high pitched, and lisped.

"Its just....You dont strike me as a musical watching kind of guy"

"THE HILLS ARE ALIVE! WITH THE SOUND OF MUUUUUSSSIIIIIC!!" Sasuke started singing again.

Sakura was mortified. And it wasn't even _good _singing. It was singing like that scrawny homeless guy who tried singing, failed miserably, and shattered a window. _This _was the guy she'd been in love with? He was probably leaving because Naruto rejected him.

"Oi! Fag! Shut the hell up! Some of us are trying to sleep, and DONT care about the doe, a female deer! Alright?!?!?" Some random shinobi was waving a kunai at us, hanging half outside his bedroom window.

Sauke cursed.

"Crap! I gotta go now, otherwise I'll be caught." Sasuke muttered. He began to turn, but Saukra caught his elbow.

"Sasuke, you said you loved me....." She began.

"Yeah, like a sister, or a pet goldfish. (2)" He said. Sakura's bottom lip got quivery all over again.

"Before you go, please tell me who you love, I mean truly _love_ is **not **Ino-pig," Saura practically begged, hoping with all her might her biggest rival failed in capturing the younger Uchiha's heart.

To her utter relief, Sasuke made a face of pure loathing and distaste.

"No, never, I would never stoop so low. Although, that boy from the Sand village in the suit that made him look like a kangaroo, is totally hot, and he took my heart as soon as I laid eyes on him." He sighed theatricaly.

Sakuras eyebrows were having a twitching fit. She could NOT believe Sasuke was gay. Well, actually, she could, it all kinda made sense now. His absolute hatred toward dating, or just, girls of any kind. His reluctance to _socialize, _His apparent love for musicals (She KNEW those High School Musical DVD's were his.)

She gave him a slight push on his chest.

"Alright, you can go now, I guess."

And with that, the Uchiha was gone.

Still shell shocked her biggest crush was gay, and gone, Sakura hustled home, and turned on the TV. Some anime about a half dog demon thing was playing (3) and she settled down enough to think.

Somewhere inside, she knew she should've been sad or depressed, but she wasn't. Instead, she was actually kinda _relieved. _Sasuke would now just be a splat at the back of her memory, and she could move onto guys she KNEW FOR A FACT were strait.

_Hmmmm, I wonder what Naruto`s doing now.... _

* * *

**Authors note.....again......: YAY FOR ME WRITING SOMETHING SLIGHTLY EMOTIONAL! YAY! So, uhm, review!!!! And I shall be happy, and the world will continue to rotate :) **

**(1) No dissing to the Sound of Music intended here, I absolutely love that musical and would not DARE hurt it. **

**(2) Yes, I am highly aware this line came from Hannah Montana, but, I have no creativity, so.....**

**(3) YAY! I LUB INUYASHA!!!! HE SOOOOO CUTE!!!! Erhm......I never said that.....**


End file.
